


Carnality

by Joanne_c



Category: North and South (US TV 1985)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_c/pseuds/Joanne_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Decent women - like his best friend's sister - weren't for carnality like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frijo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frijo/gifts).



> An eensy extra ficlet that I couldn't resist writing. Based on the interviews on the DVD where Kirstie Alley and Patrick Swayse mention that they played Orry and Virgilia with deliberate UST.

Orry was trying hard not to think too much about his reaction to George's sister, Virgilia.

He was in love with Madeline. It didn't matter that she was out of his reach, he didn't want anyone else.

Yet, that moment when he'd kissed her hand and looked into her eyes, he'd felt a jolt of lust that he'd never expected to feel for anyone.

While he wanted Madeline, he'd thought that being with her would be gentle, long and loving. If he would allow himself to think about it, he wanted Virgilia in a much more carnal way. He wanted to lift up her skirts and hoops and take her that way, then strip her naked and take her again. It wouldn't be something that was lingered over, his need for her would be hot and urgent.

Decent women - like his best friend's sister - weren't for carnality like that. That was why Orry didn't let himself think too deeply about wanting Virgilia or how he wanted her.


End file.
